During aircraft assembly, it is necessary to test the sealing of certain elements, such as the fuel circuits.
As is known, a fuel circuit consists of various elements such as reservoirs, ducts, pumps, valves or other elements. Some of these elements comprise openings which open outwards. This is in particular the case of the maintenance valves which are fitted to the fuel pump bodies and which comprise pressure tapping points which connect the interior of the valve with the exterior.
During sealing tests, these openings generate parasitic leaks which make it difficult to detect other leaks, in particular in a confined space.
Document FR-2.988.086 proposes a sealing device by means of which it is possible to seal an opening during a sealing test. This sealing device comprises a body carrying an end piece which is mobile with respect to the body, and a seal supported by the free end of the end piece. According to this document, the sealing device is mounted on a bracket attached by screws to a support secured to the structure of the aircraft.
Even if this sealing device is satisfactory, use thereof requires particular adaptations such as tapped holes on the element of the circuit or on a support secured to the structure of the aircraft. In certain cases, there is no means for securing the bracket which supports the attachment device to the structure of the aircraft or to the element of the circuit.